Amazon gardians
by celestriamoon
Summary: Theres new people in town stiring up some comossion and how does Serena know them, not only is there new ally's in town but there's new villians after them but they dont' know it yet


Chris and Serena were sitting on the stools in the Arcade working on their English project. The scouts were ignoring her including Darien and Rini. Serena was kind of upset but decided to put it off and work on the project.  
  
"So why aren't your friends talking to you?"  
  
"Because I was late and I guess they got fed up with it even though I had a reason they just didn't want to hear it I guess."  
  
"Really that sucks, man this project is so boring."  
  
"I agree, why can't she make these projects more fun. Amy and all of them are probably done with it."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Three girls walked into the arcade. The one in the middle had blonde hair about shoulder length and blue eyes. She was shorter that the one on the right and taller than the one on the left. The one on the left also had blonde hair but it was a shade or two darker. She also had green eyes unlike the other girl to the right who had brown eyes which matched the color of her hair.  
  
They walked up to the counter and ordered three chocolate milkshakes. The scouts noticed them but Chris or Serena hadn't yet. The three girls sat on the stools one seat away from the two.  
  
"Here you are ladies. So where are you guys from, I haven't seen either of you around here before."  
  
Chris looked up and turned slightly to see them.  
  
"Hey Serena check out these three, they look so cute and hot but the one in the middle kind of looks familiar."  
  
Serena looked up and replied, "Yeah she kind of does, wait I know I've seen her before."  
  
"Yeah we're new in town, well not exactly but yeah," answered the one on the left.  
  
"What are your names?"  
  
"I know where I've seen her before, but it can't be, Celeste is that you?"  
  
The one in the middle looked over at who said that and then she saw the girl with the buns on the top of her head. "Do I know you, wait no Serena?"  
  
"It is you, Lina and Amanda too, oh my god have you guys changed."  
  
The other two looked over in surprise when they heard Celeste say Serena.  
  
"Us? What about you, gees have you grown, well so did we but that's only because we haven't seen each other in a long time," replied Lina who was the one with the brown hair.  
  
"Yeah well I'm still pretty short, but what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Work, but mainly we wanted to come back anyways," replied Amanda.  
  
"Wow will Mom, Dad, and Sammy flip when they see you guys are back! Oh I'm so excited.  
  
"Yeah us too, but we're not the only one's here," replied Serena laughing.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Honestly Celeste can you not talk about us for one minute?" said a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was slightly spiked in the front but he was also there with four other guys.  
  
"Yeah well it's not my fault."  
  
"Oh sure it isn't." Another replied, and was right next to him on the left. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes and was fairly tall about the same height as the other guys.  
  
"KYLE! SETH! RILEY! JAKE! Oh wow you all are here this is going to be so much fun!"  
  
"Gees we see how it is our names don't get yelled across the room," said Lina laughing.  
  
Serena playfully hit her on the arm.  
  
"Huh, so Serena who are these people?"  
  
"Oh yeah well these guys are my friends from middle school. They're three years older and from what I've heard they have awesome jobs and sweet cars! This is Lina whom I'm guessing is still going out with Seth?"  
  
"Yeah," laughed Seth and Lina at the same time.  
  
"This is Amanda whom I still also believe is going out with Riley?"  
  
"Yeah," Riley and Amanda laughed along with everyone else.  
  
"And these three single people would be Seth who had blonde hair and green eyes, Kyle, and Celeste who also happens to be my sister."  
  
Everyone especially the scouts were surprised at this.  
  
"Hey I didn't know you had a sister," said Chris.  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember you guys you went to Hawaii in America right?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Celeste.  
  
"Yeah not many people did really."  
  
"Oh ok we see how it is," joked Riley laughing like the others.  
  
"Wow really Hawaii, I always wanted to go there," replied Chris.  
  
"Really well if I'm not mistaken if you guys make it to states in your fighting matches then you guys get to go, hey wait aren't you on the team?" asked Seth.  
  
"Yeah, really we get to go?"  
  
"Yeah, actually your whole school would get to go I think," said Jake looking at Kyle.  
  
"Yeah I think you're right."  
  
"Oh wow that would be so funny, I think you guys get to stay in the beach houses too, and in people's too if they want too, isn't our up for that?" asked Celeste.  
  
"Yeah I signed up for it," said Lina laughing.  
  
Chris smiled and Nate came over to join in this conversation.  
  
"Oh yeah hey Serena you introduced us to them but um, well who are they?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Oh yeah well you already know Andrew who still works here, and this is Chris who I'm working on this gay project with and his friend Nate."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys, but we got to go."  
  
"Oh is it time for you guys to go already what a shame," replied Celeste.  
  
"Ha ha very funny, we'll see you guys later," said Jake, all four guys waved and walked out the door except for Seth who tripped and fell.  
  
The four girls and the other three guys plus Andrew all laughed while Serena replied, "Aw don't feel bad Seth I do it all the time."  
  
"Yay for me," he said sarcastically getting up then laughing while leaving with the rest of the guys.  
  
"Well that was fun, hey can we have refills," Amanda said while they put their cups back on the counter.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you have an English project right, man I hated projects," Celeste said while looking at what they had to do.  
  
"Yeah us too."  
  
That's when the doors opened and 6 guys dressed in black with black hoods and holding guns walked in.  
  
"Alright no body moves," the one in the middle said. He walked up to the counter and told Andrew to put the money in the bag.  
  
"Everybody down on the floor."  
  
Celeste had a slight grin while shaking her head slightly at the other five people while looking at Amanda and Lina. Everyone quickly went to the floor while the three girls slowly went down.  
  
"Can't you three possibly go down any slower?"  
  
"Actually we could," said Celeste while she kicked upward knocking the gun away and punching him square in the face making him fall back a little. Amanda and Lina both grabbed stray knives off the counter and threw them at the two guys on the end knocking their guns out while running over and fighting with them.  
  
"Stay down," said Celeste while jumping back from the punch that was coming her way. "Gees did anyone ever tell you, you fight like a girl?" She asked. He got so mad he punched so hard but missed miserably that she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder just when another guy came over and flipped over top of her. She still had his arm but the other guy started throwing punches left and right at her.  
  
She squeezed the guy on the ground arm so that he wouldn't move while kicking the other guy in the balls causes him to fall and get a few flinches from all the guys in the room. The guy on the ground attempted to take a knife out and stab her with it but she grabbed it out of his hands and held it to his neck.  
  
"Call them off."  
  
"No."  
  
"I SAID CALL THEM OFF!" she said while squeezing his arm.  
  
"Alright, alright stop!"  
  
Everyone in the room stopped and about a minute later the police showed up.  
  
"Thanks ladies," said the chief of police while taking the last one outside into the police car.  
  
"No problem," replied Lina.  
  
"Well thanks for saving the money gees have you gotten better since the last time," said Andrew.  
  
"You do know that they probably would have shot you and or someone else after you gave the money right?"  
  
"Hehe no," said Andrew while taking a big gulp.  
  
"Oh well we better get going," said Amanda looking at her watch.  
  
"Oh yeah I better go to oh man mom's going to kill me! I'm so late!"  
  
Which all the scouts rolled their eyes.  
  
"Here I'll go with you, I don't have to go right away and besides I want to see them again and probably get you out of trouble like you used to."  
  
"Really are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, besides didn't you say you wanted a ride in my car?"  
  
"Oh yeah, wait Chris aren't you supposed to be coming over to?"  
  
"That's right, ok well Nate I'll see you at school tomorrow then."  
  
"Ok, see you later." The three of them walked out side and the two gasped as they saw her car. She already started it with her watch.  
  
"Wow this is you're car, I've never seen like this one before, are all your cars in America like this?"  
  
"No, we had ours specialized for certain needs," laughed Celeste while looking at Serena.  
  
"Oh really what does it all have in it?"  
  
"Well basically all the weapons we need and this little computer helps us out a lot."  
  
"Wow this thing is so cool, what does it all do?" asked Chris.  
  
"Well it show's us a map of the town we're in or a map of the state country anywhere. It gets it all from satellites and if in emergency or if we need to say something to each other like me and Amanda or Kyle or something you can see them and talk to them with this little camera here. And it's our main control deck for our weapons.  
  
"Wait so do you guys work for the government or something?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah something like that."  
  
They arrived at Serena's house and Serena opened the door you could hear her mom yelling and coming closer, but she froze when she saw who was with her.  
  
"Celeste? Oh my god Celeste is that you, I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?" asked her mom while giving her daughter a hug.  
  
Behind her back Celeste winked at Serena while saying, "Yeah mom we're back for now."  
  
"We're? You mean the other are with you?"  
  
"Yeah but they went back to our house."  
  
"Oh wow."  
  
"Hey mom can I have," Sammy looked around the corner and he saw who they were talking to he immediately ran and jumped on her giving her a hug while she swung him around. "Wow Sammy have you grown."  
  
"Yeah maybe on the outside but not one bit on the inside."  
  
"Well that figures," said Celeste who got a snicker from her mother, Serena, and Chris.  
  
"Oh you two are no fun."  
  
"Yeah we are its just fun to pick on you," Celeste said while ruffling up his hair.  
  
"Oh thanks I appreciated that."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Then their dad came in and was shocked and saw his other daughter and gave her a hug too.  
  
"Wow Celeste you haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Oh stop teasing."  
  
"Well it's true."  
  
"Alright well I better get going, but since tomorrow's a Friday would it be ok if Serena and Sammy slept over at our house?"  
  
"Oh please mommy?" They both said at the same time while putting on their best puppy dog faces which got a few laughs from everyone.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"YAY!" They both said.  
  
"Ok I better go and if you guys want to invite some people its ok, Chris you're invited too."  
  
"Wait so you have guys sleep over at your house?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh well Kyle, Seth, Riley, Jake, Lina, and Amanda we all live in the same house."  
  
"Oh ok then, I don't think my parents will mind."  
  
"Alright then, see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Ok bye," they all said. Serena and Chris went to work on the project.  
  
Celeste drove to their beautiful house which was big and had a fountain in the front. Their was a stream in front of their house so she had to walk over a well designed bridge. She walked in and was greeted by them all sitting on the sofas and chair's watching TV.  
  
"So did she get in trouble?"  
  
"Oh no, but her and Sammy and some other people are going to sleep over tomorrow night."  
  
"That sounds fun!" 


End file.
